


Love, Rodney and John Style - Book 1

by slashfictionfan



Series: Love is..... [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashfictionfan/pseuds/slashfictionfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartoons depicting the snarky love that can only be Rodney and John</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Book Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you find this ANYWHERE but AO3 then it was stolen and the site it is on is a scummy thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created with 'South Park Creator' - No offence meant, or ownership implied.  
> First created and posted to LJ in 2005


	2. Contents




	3. Why Rodney Loves John Despite Anything

 


	4. Wherein John is Sooooo Whipped




	5. Where John is a Slut and Chaya is a Skanky Ho




	6. Why Rodney is Better Than Flying




	7. Why John is Sometimes a Genius Too




	8. Why John Always Looks Cool on Dates




	9. Or Why Rodney is Still Single




	10. How John Came Over to the Dark (Slash) Side




	11. It's All Fun Until Someone Gets Hurt - Usually Rodney




	12. Love is Infectious




	13. John Felt Like 'Jan Brady'




	14. Santas, Pressies, Mistletoe and Hangovers




	15. Appendix - Off Cuts




	16. Appendix - Off Cuts 2




End file.
